1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an air gun of the type secured to the end of a flexible hose and usually used to direct air towards a work table or workpiece to clean it off. More specifically, this invention relates to a low-cost air gun having a balanced pressure valve disposed coaxially with the body of the gun. It is simple and inexpensive to manufacture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are a number of air guns in the prior art. Examples are U.S. Pat. No. 2,917,244, issued Dec. 15, 1959 to Gould, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,129,892, issued Apr. 21, 1964 to Tillman. Prior devices have involved multi-directional boring of a housing or body and a plurality of parts. They have generally been complicated and expensive.